FET electrodes, long known in the art, utilize the principle of a field-effect transistor (FET). With regard to the structure and operation of a FET electrode, an impurity is diffused in a p-type substrate, which comprises a substrate of a metal oxide/semiconductor insulative membrane (p-type SiO.sub.2 /Si.sub.3 N.sub.4), on the gate portion thereof, thereby forming an n-type source and a drain electrode. When a positive voltage is applied to the electrode at the gate portion, the potential of the p-type semiconductor in the vicinity of a redox membrane drops to induce electrons within the p-type semiconductor. A layer of these electrons forms a channel along which electrons flow from the source to the drain to produce a drain current. The amount of this drain current is controlled by the gate voltage. Since the voltage at the gate is proportional to the H.sup.+ ion activity, the FET electrode can be used as a pH-MOSFET
However, a FET electrode of this type responds to light, besides exhibiting a large amount of drift and poor stability.